


Piel

by InuKidGakupo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Emotional, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memories
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo
Summary: No importa que tan fuerte te vuelvas, todavía pueden cortar sobre tu piel.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Kudos: 10





	Piel

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto, sus secuelas, y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Pierrot.

Las manos de Kakashi son frías. Pálidas. El toque de su cuerpo le produce un suave escalofrío que parece hundirse en su pecho como una piedra.

Algo adentro de su cuerpo tiembla. Profundo. La sangre subiendo a su cabeza, las mejillas sonrojadas en una reacción natural brillan ligeramente bajo la luz ribeteada de la lámpara. Un jadeo rompiendo, un grito contenido al mismo tiempo que las manos se aprietan y se deslizan entre ambos una vez más.

Gai cierra los ojos. Afuera hay silencio. Ni siquiera los insectos suenan, el viento se ha apagado y todo pequeño siseo se ha hecho hueco como si alguien en algún lado hubiera accionado un interruptor.

Kakashi está delante de él, su figura desnuda y atrapada en un hermoso círculo de sábanas puramente blancas y almidonadas. El suave sudor en su rostro, el rosa pálido como una mancha de barniz en sus labios, una tormenta tronando en sus el fondo de ojos siempre acuosos.

Gai mira su rostro. Jadea sobre él. Sus manos siguen las líneas sinuosas de sus mejillas, la marca debajo de su boca, el pulgar acariciando las invisibles sombras.

Kakashi abre la boca suavemente y prueba con anhelo doloroso su aliento. Sus ojos se cierran y su cabeza cuelga hacia atrás cuando Gai se inclina sobre él una vez más.

Luego, el movimiento, suave. Los ojos apretándose cuando se realiza la unión. Él no quiere lastimarlo y se detiene, Kakashi protesta en silencio, su rostro relajado y extasiado, la piel delirante de su garganta, tan delicado como el ala de una mariposa, él todavía puede percibir algunas marcas rojas que había dejado el rastro pegajoso de su boca.

Cuando Kakashi toca la almohada su cabello se hunde entre el blanco del fondo como la tinta cayendo en el mar. Sus largas pestañas cerrándose, transparentes como los pistilos de una flor chocando con sus mejillas de pétalos de loto.

Debajo de sus manos Kakashi se siente diminuto. Su pecho delgado sube y baja a gran velocidad, su cuerpo estremeciéndose parece derretirse como una pintura deshaciéndose en el agua. Un golpe adentro de su cuerpo. La fricción de sus sexos. Kakashi sostiene el aliento y su quijada se aprieta. Parpadea, se relaja, vuelve a empezar.

A Gai le gusta ese semblante, la tranquilidad, la ausencia de los secretos y las máscaras, le gusta acostarse de esa manera, con las manos rígidas a cada lado de la cabeza de Kakashi, el temblor en los músculos de sus brazos, ver como los ojos de Kakashi se abren y se cierran, tan, tan cerca.

Es algo que nadie más puede ver. Los pequeños gestos extinguiéndose y reapareciendo. La vulnerabilidad, la fortaleza tirada como una hoja de papel quemándose con el fuego hasta comprimirse, las cenizas arrastradas por la suela de los pies, las actuaciones regadas, enrolladas más allá de la ropa que hay en el piso.

Kakashi suelta sus manos, su expresión ablandándose, se desbarata, la duda se apagada suavemente en su rostro como la luz pobre de una vela agotada desvaneciéndose. Se diluye y se apaga.

Las manos de Gai suben a su cabeza apara acunar sus mejillas, el calor radiando entre sus dedos, el carmesí siendo un fuerte fondo tentador. Pero Gai no lo toca, sus dedos suspendidos se quedan quietos a unos centímetros de su piel.

No quiere ver como esa calma se escapa. Gai simplemente lo mira y lo conserva, lo guarda en algún lugar en una caja. Le da cuerda.

Se mueve en el mismo ritmo sobre de él, la suavidad de sus muslos enrollando su cuerpo, los pies fríos de Kakashi balanceándose y tocando de vez en cuando alguna parte del dorso de sus piernas. Él sonríe, acelera.

El sonido extinto se vuelve granuloso, las respiraciones lo llenan todo y luego el punto céntrico del choque de la piel como ondas de agua. Los gemidos ahogados a mitad de la garganta, y Gai cierra un momento los ojos, tratando de concentrarse en la sensaciones de su ser.

No resulta fácil hacerlo. Los pensamientos vuelan y salpican, parpadean entre el borde los ojos de Kakashi, susurran sobre cada pequeño pedazo de piel descubierta, entre el roce, la fricción, está regado como una lluvia de pequeñas migajas que se pierden como polen entre el mar donde Kakashi se hunde, suspendido en su cama de flores, pálido como el cadáver de alguien que ha muerto entre las raíces gruesas a la orilla de las rocas.

 _¿Cómo llegamos aquí?_ La pregunta pica, se mezcla con el sabor de Kakashi en su boca, es el rescoldo pegajoso como cenizas que todavía están tibias y atoradas en el espacio imposible de su paladar.

No puede decir que fue lo que los trajo hasta aquí desde el principio. La cercanía, la familiaridad, la facilidad de ver, la _soledad_.

Fue en el momento en el que Gai se paró delante de Kakashi cuando eran niños. Eso es lo que él cree. La sensación ahogada, el pecho comprimido mientras Gai lo miraba a la distancia. La admiración y el anhelo a partes iguales debajo de su expresión, debajo de las palabras que eran blandas y de las mal intencionadas.

Y luego fue el pequeño golpe de Kakashi. La mirada ausente, la forma en la que simplemente el vacío ganó y lo sujetó.

A pesar de la sensación de conocerse toda la vida Kakashi lo había sorprendido, él todavía podía logra sorprenderlo sobre el curso de todos los días.

— ¿Es esto alguna nueva manera de entrenar? — algo sobre eso había dicho entre una risa extraña cuando Kakashi lo arrastró lentamente a la habitación.

El toque de sus dedos contra su muñeca, la caricia suave en contra de la piel a través de la ropa en diminutos círculos, alisando la tela, erizando fuertemente la piel.

— Gai… — dijo Kakashi y se sentó en el borde d su cama. El ruido de los botones de su chaleco fue la única señal.

Con la mirada confusa Gai lo contempló. El desliz de la tela suave de su uniforme desdoblándose en una suave caída cuando quitó todos los broches. Él sol se hincaba aun detrás de Kakashi, su luz aterciopelada tocando con anticipación su cuerpo, su piel lustrosa luciendo membranosa debajo de la capa anaranjada del atardecer.

Su boca repentinamente seca se había cerrado. El nudo en su garganta haciéndose una masa que no podía tragar.

Kakashi levantó la mano hacia él, llamándolo como la promesa borrosa y desenfocada hacia el edén. El infierno interpuesto. Llamas azules y rojas subiendo hacia el cielo.

Y Gai se había arrodillado ante él, Cielo o Infierno, no tenía verdadero impacto mientras Kakashi fuera el rey.

Gai se quitó la ropa, obediente, y cuando Kakashi lo sostuvo con aquellas manos frías él no pudo leer su expresión. Algo demasiado rígido debajo de la invitación. Distante. Frío. Hielo que se vertía en el interior de su ser.

Los dos en la misma cama se quedaron quietos, mirándose largamente en la desnudez. Las sábanas se hicieron un nudo debajo de su respiración, el colchón cediendo al peso, la marea superpuesta de las ondas con cada movimiento, un centímetro más cerca cada vez.

Gai había acariciado su mejilla, una posición extraña, sus rostros más cerca que sus manos, el aliento denso y cálido antes de que Kakashi iniciara el camino dubitativo a una eventual colisión.

Los besos se sintieron extraños sobre su boca, poco sinceros, como si esperaran volver en algo real un breve engaño.

Su toque frío, las piernas enredadas como serpientes alrededor de la cama. Gai todavía puede ver su expresión cuando se tocaron, las cejas suavemente hundidas, la mirada reacia, el golpe demasiado tembloroso de su corazón, sus ojos mirándolo una fracción de segundo antes de cerrarse y apagarse.

Lo cierto es que Gai lo entendía. El enfoque de su intención. Era fácil, no requería de contratos o uniones. No requería más que una caricia sobre los hombros, el toque inusual sobre el brazo, una mirada angosta cuando se encontraban solos en el espacio ahogado de la soledad.

Gai tomó su cuerpo como se tomaba cualquier cosa. La sensación nauseabunda creciendo en su estómago, el vacío, una fila de pequeñas maderas que pretendían encender enterradas bajo toneladas de agua de mar.

Aquel día Kakashi solo se quedó mirando el techo, las marcas de los dedos de Gai sobre sus brazos, el olor de ambos. Y sus labios se cerraron y escondieron sus palabras, la lengua enrollada debajo de la comisura de su boca. Estaba ahí, pero bien podría haber estado a millas de distancia. Gai no lo tocaba.

Y sin embargo, Gai se quedó ahí. Tendido contra el borde de una barda. Las manos rasguñando algo sobre la sabana que se secaba y quedaba acartonada, el paño húmedo con el que Kakashi se había limpiado permanecía intacto entre los dos.

Pero siempre hay una manera. Es algo que Gai se repetía constantemente, cada vez que entraba en su habitación, cada vez que Kakashi lo miraba demasiado, cada vez que intentaba sacar chispas, revolotear, golpear el agua a un lado mientras la leña pretendía subir arriba, mientras solo había despedidas infructuosas e incómodas. Escurridizas.

Gai abre los ojos sobre los recuerdos que aun rehúyen a su luz. Las paredes planas, blancas, lámparas con faldones pasteles que generaban un filtro cálido sobre el rostro arrebolado de Kakashi. Sus ojos aun papaloteando, el brillo iridiscente de las uñas de sus manos.

El aire se va entonces de su cuerpo, Kakashi se aprieta y se aferra a sus hombros. Los dedos dejando marcas, el cabello despeinándose y la fricción que desbordaba el lubricante fuera, el látex presionando tanto como el hirviente interior de su ser.

Jadeando, los dos alcanzan el final. Gai se queda unos momentos donde está, sus ojos cerrados, sus párpados estancados y pesados como cortinas de telas gruesas arrastrando el suelo de sus mejillas. Vacío, calor, la liga estirándose entre sus manos hasta que parece demasiado tensa, a punto de estrellarse y estallar.

Brevemente Gai mira sobre todas esas cosas, los movimientos esquivos de Kakashi, su espalda delante de él, su cuerpo como un fantasma antes de que se diera la vuelta y huyera. El ser usado, la manipulación, los silencios demasiado pronunciados.

Es diferente hora, sin embargo. Cuando Gai se recuesta a su lado Kakashi lo mira y en sus ojos hay un filtro suave de luz, comprensión, deseo, resbaladizo y casi tierno y quebradizo amor.

Gai sonríe feliz, un poco orgulloso. Puede notar sobre su piel de hielo las grietas, los huecos que Gai ha creado después de poner las manos ahí.

Él sabe eso muy bien, es algo que ha aprendido con el tiempo. No importa lo fuerte que seas, no importan las heridas, el miedo, la frialdad, los arrepentimientos, siempre había una forma de mitigar el dolor, siempre habría un modo de avanzar, de seguir, de confiar.

Y Gai no se había rendido. Había picado ahí. Lo había hecho hasta que sus acciones tuvieran frutos.

Kakashi levanta una mano y sostiene la muñeca de Gai como aquella primera vez. En esta ocasión, sin embargo, una sonrisa acompaña sus labios.

— Quédate — dice y su mano se arrastra por su brazo hasta que sus dedos se entrelazan.

Debajo de la luz rosada Gai sonríe y se desliza en su cama. El cascarón se hace delgado y quebradizo. Todavía puede penetrar más adentro, todavía puede cortar sobre su piel de hielo.

Y mientras la noche silenciosa sigue su curso taciturno, Gai observa a Kakashi envuelto entre las sábanas como el capullo tierno de una rosa. Dormido. Una mano abrazando fuertemente el pecho de Gai.

¿Cuánto tiempo podría quedarse de esa forma?

Ojalá para siempre.

Ojala el tiempo no tuviera lugar y todas las horas se desvanecieran.

La habitación se ha vuelto cálida y le parece que el rostro de Kakashi ha tomado un nuevo color. Rojizo, cálido, encendido, _vivo_. El azul de la escarcha subiendo hasta el techo. Muy lejos.

Afuera, el tiempo se reanuda y el viento vuelve a soplar.

_Final._


End file.
